realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Baak
Colossal Construct (Extraplanar, Exalted) Hit Dice: 100d10+500 (1050 hp) Initiative: +13 (+8 Superior Initiative, +5 Int) Speed: (0 squares) (can move by spell only) Armour Class: 27 (-8 size, -5 Dex, +30 natural), touch -3, flat-footed 27 Base Attack/Grapple: +37/+77 Attack: By spell Full Attack: By spell Space/Reach: 30 ft.+/20 ft.+ Special Attacks: Mind Power Special Qualities: Construct traits, darkvision 60ft., immunity to mortal magic, low-light vision, resistant to mortal damage Saves: Fort +58, Ref -, Will +44 Abilities: Str 59, Dex 0, Con -, Int 21, Wis 20, Cha 20 Skills: Concentration +103, Listen +120, Search +108, Sense Motive +108, Spellcraft +118, Spot +120, Survival +108 Feats: Alertness, Die Hard, Endurance, Epic Fortitude, Epic Skill Focus (Listen), Epic Skill Focus (Spellcraft), Epic Skill Focus (Spot), Epic Spell Penetration, Epic Toughness x14, Epic Will, Great Fortitude, Greater Spell Penetration, Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Spell Penetration, Superior Initiative Environment: Any Organisation: Solitary Challenge Rating: 50 Treasure: 1,000gp diamond per hp damage suffered Alignment: Always lawful neutral Advancement: 101-200 HD (Colossal) Level Adjustment: - Baaka are living guardian-objects created and used by the Sphere of Matter. They may be shaped as anything (doors, walls, chains, cages, etc...), so long as they have a volume of no more than one million cubic ft. They are made of reinforced diamond, so they are quite resistant to damage. A baak is always one single colour, usually black. Baak have no natural movement, and do not think about anything other than fulfilling their orders, which they obey without question. Baak are usually employed to guard treasures or secret passages; some are employed to hold prisoners. They are normally told to attack all creatures (except their creators) that approach within a specified range or those that display hostile intentions. Baaka can be ordered to drive off intruders or capture them instead of killing them outright. Combat Baak will attack with a variety of spells through their Mind Power ability, the selection based on the orders it has. If reduced to less than 500 hp, it will cast a Heal spell on itself. Mind Power (Su): As a swift round action, a baak may create a variety of spell-like effects at the expenditure of Power Points. Baak possesses 5000 Power Points to spend. Baaka are affiliated with the Sphere of Matter. Power Points regenerate with rest at the rate of 1 PP per minute. The following are typical uses for the Power Points: • A baak can cast any mortal spell at 25th level, but that costs him double the spell level in PP (for example, a fire ball would cost him 6 PP). • A baak may cast any immortal spell; • teleport without errors (within the prime material plane, 6PP; or from or back to an outer plane, 9PP). Immunity to Mortal Magic (Ex): A baak cannot be damaged or affected by any mortal spell. Resistant to Mortal Damage (Su): A baak suffers the minimum possible damage when struck by a weapon wielded by a mortal. It is affected normally by weapons wielded by exalted creatures and immortals. Construct Traits: A construct possesses the following traits: Immunity to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects); Immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, disease , death effects, and necromancy effects; Not subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, ability damage, ability drain, fatigue, exhaustion, or energy drain; Immunity to any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects, or is harmless); Not at risk of death from massive damage. Immediately destroyed when reduced to 0 hit points or less; Since it was never alive, a construct cannot be raised or resurrected; Constructs do not eat, sleep, or breathe. Please see the 3.5E Monster Manual for more information Category:Constructs